Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to assembling multi-chip packages and, more particularly, to bonding multiple chips at once.
Description of the Related Art
Modern device manufacturing processes make use of multiple individual chips on a single board or package. Often these multi-chip packages are assembled by bonding a single chip at a time to a substrate. While one-at-a-time bonding is cost-effective when the cost of individual chips is large relative to the cost of bonding the chips to the substrate, miniaturization has resulted in very small and very inexpensive chips that can be placed densely on a board. As the cost of the individual chips decreases, the cost of assembly increases as a proportion of the total manufacturing cost.